The present invention relates to a polymer film with a conductive pattern and a method of manufacturing the same.
Strong demand has recently arisen for digital display devices (e.g., liquid crystal display devices), touch-pen type manual input devices and facsimile systems. Polymer films with conductive patterns at low cost have been demanded for a connector (e.g., for electrode connections in a terminal block for a liquid crystal display device and an electrochromic display device, input connections for a touch pen, or output connections of an image sensor in the facsimile system) of an input/output part of the indoor devices described above have been demanded in favor of simple pattern formation.
Polymer films with conductive patterns used for the above purposes are selected from films obtained by mixing an electrically conductive filler in different thermoplastic resins and a film obtained by depositing, spraying or plating an electrically conductive material on a polymer film. It is easy to obtain uniform conductivity in these conventional films. However, in order to obtain a polymer film with a conductive pattern, a suitable patterning process was required.